The present invention relates generally to chemical handling and mixing systems consisting generally of a mixing chamber in which bulk chemicals may be mixed into aqueous slurries of aqueous solutions and agitated to ensure proper mixing. More specifically, the present invention consists of a chemical loading apparatus in which bulk chemical is mixed with water into an aqueous solution or slurry, and an agitation apparatus which receives the aqueous solution or slurry from the chemical loading apparatus and further mixes the solution or slurry to ensure even mixing and delivers the mixed chemical to a pump for storage or use.